Snow Forts
The Snow Forts is a room on ''Club Penguin Rewritten''. Players can hide behind the forts and throw snowballs at other players. You can throw snowballs at the Clock Tower Target to earn a stamp, or you can throw snowballs with four other penguins of the same color to achieve a stamp. The room accessible from the Snow Forts is the Stadium, which changes from a Soccer Field to an Ice Rink every few months. Trivia * The Clock Tower is featured in the PSA mission, Clockwork Repairs. * There used to be a glitch where the Tower showed the same time and date all the time. * From December 13, 2017 to December 27, 2017, the clock's display was glitched. Parties 2017 = * During the Puffle Party 2017, the Snow Forts was decorated with Balloons. There were now eight forts instead of the usual two. Each fort had a puffle on it, the puffle threw snowballs at each other. You could also throw snowballs at the puffles. There was also an entrance to the exclusive Puffle Feeding area. * During the St. Patrick's Day Party 2017, the snow became a tinted green. The two forts were transformed into tree stumps with clovers around them, the Clock Tower was painted green with a rainbow coming from behind it. * Before the Medieval Party 2017, construction for the party happened in the area. These included wooden planks and a part for a catapult. * During the Medieval Party 2017 itself, the room was given a medieval look. There were three forts instead of the usual two and the forts were made of stone instead of snow, there was a snowball launcher next to each fort. The Stadium sign was changed to show the words, "Ye Arena". The Clock Tower had a wooden design with three flags decorating its top. * Before the Music Jam 2017 began, construction for the party happened in the area. Included in the area were crates, paint buckets and a workbench. *During the Music Jam 2017, The two forts were turned into red and blue stages, the room was transformed into a battle between bands themed area. There was also a catalog called the Shirts Rock Catalog. *At the Water Party 2017, there is a whale (representing the blue side) and a squid (representing the red side) with targets. You can throw a snowball at the targets (In party-themed rooms you instead throw a water balloon). *Before the Festival of Flight 2017 began, construction for the party ran from August 14, 2017 until August 16, 2017. In the area itself, the red team's snow fort was been replaced with construction for a flying ship. Also, there are paint buckets, workbenches and a crate. When construction ended, the party began. Both the red and blue snow forts were replaced with floating ships. If you hovered your cursor over one of the cannons on the ships, they would shoot snowballs on the opposite side of each other. *At The Fair 2017, there was an entry to the Bonus Games Room at the Snow Forts. Bunting and balloons were hung over the path leading to the Town. *During the time of The Great Storm of 2017, heavy rain poured down in the area, leaving puddles. *During the Halloween Party 2017, the two forts were taken away temporarily. Instead the area was home to four houses each with decorations such as pumpkin, candy or bat lights and jack-o-lanterns. They were attached to pavements that contained autumn leaves, a fire-extinguisher and drains. Several dead trees could also be seen in the background. *At the time of Operation: Blackout, the sun had been blocked out by none other than Herbert P. Bear. This led to increasing snowfall and decreasing overall temperature on the island; including this room. The clock target was also blocked by heavy snowfall. *During Dig Out the Island, the Snow Forts stayed the same as it did in Operation: Blackout phase 3, but the only thing removed was the light on the Snow Forts. * During the Christmas Party 2017, there was a sleigh with toys in the back. There were also candy canes in the snow. |-|2018 = * At New Year's Day 2018, there was a countdown until the new year in PST (Penguin Standard Time). At the end of the countdown there were fireworks and Cadence's song The Party Starts Now! played. * During the Winter Fiesta 2018, cacti were placed around the forts. * During the Waddle On Party, a large round mosaic picture of two penguins with their arms around each other was on the ground. The entrance to the Puffle Feeding area was also reopened. Gallery Graphical Designs SnowForts2.png|With the Ice Rink Snow_Forts_2008.png|With the Stadium Map icons November2008SnowFortsMapIcon.png Parties 2017 = Puffle_Party_2010_Snow_Forts.png|Puffle Party 2017 St. Patrick's Day Party 2009 Snow Forts.png|St. Patrick's Day Party 2017 April Fools' Party 2017 Snow Forts.png|April Fools' Party 2017 Medieval_Party_2017_construction_Snow_Forts.png|Medieval Party 2017 construction Medieval Party 2017 Snow Forts.png|Medieval Party 2017 Forts MJCon17.png|Music Jam 2017 construction Music Jam 2017 Snow Forts.png|Music Jam 2017 Water Party 2017 Snow Forts.png|Water Party 2017 Festival of Flight construction Snow Forts.png|Festival of Flight 2017 construction Festival_of_Flight_Snow_Forts.png|Festival of Flight 2017 The_Fair_2017_Snow_Forts.png|The Fair 2017 Storm SnowForts.png|The Great Storm of 2017 Screen Shot 2017-10-25 at 9.50.39 PM.png|Halloween Party 2017 Screen Shot 2017-11-15 at 7.20.47 PM.png|Operation: Blackout (phase 1) Operation Blackout Snow Forts phase 2.png|Operation: Blackout (phase 2) Operation Blackout Snow Forts phase 3.png|Operation: Blackout (phase 3) Operation Blackout Snow Forts phase 4.png|Operation: Blackout (phase 4) DigForts.png|Dig Out the Island (phase 1) Christmas Party 2017 Construction Forts.png|Christmas Party 2017 construction and Dig Out the Island (phase 2) Christmas Party 2017 Snow Forts.png|Christmas Party 2017 |-|2018 = Screen Shot 2017-12-27 at 6.20.30 PM.png|New Year's Day 2018 Newyearforts.png|New Year's Day 2018 (when countdown finished) Winter Fiesta 2017 Snow Forts.png|Winter Fiesta 2018 Waddle On Snow Forts.png|Waddle On Party Earth Day 2018 Snow Forts.png|Earth Day Party 2018 Puffle Party 2018 Snow Forts.png|Puffle Party 2018 Medieval Party 2017 construction Snow Forts.png|Medieval Party 2018 construction Medieval Party 2018 Snow Forts.png|Medieval Party 2018 Music Jam 2018 Construction Forts.png|Music Jam 2018 construction Other Mission_6_Snow_Forts.png|As seen in PSA Missions Geographic location Party Rooms 2017 = |-|2018 = Category:Room Category:Rooms Category:Principal room Category:Principal place Category:Outdoor Rooms Category:Permanent Rooms